Doble Shane
by Aist Elixie Fan
Summary: Eli y su banda han logrado derrotar a Blakk y sus secuaces por mucho tiempo, pero ahora Blakk es mas fuerte al igual que sus babosas malvadas, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible en derrotarlos pero quien se unirá a ellos? Que pasa si reciben la ayuda de algún familiar de Eli? Un traidor se une a ellos también. (Primer OC y soy yo! ;D)
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de una niña de unos 12 años, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos azules (celestes), y movió su fleco a un lado. Su babosa infierno dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de la niña, esta soltó una risita al ver a si babosa durmiendo. – Vamos Saphira, ya levántate. – a niña acarició la cabecita de su babosa para despertarla. Saphira bostezó y le chilló a su dueña. La niña se cambio de su pijama a su ropa de colegio diario. –tú te quedaras con mamá hasta que yo vuelva del colegio de nuevo. ¿Ok?– la babosa asintió. La niña sonrió. – ¡Karina! ¡Apúrate, ya está el desayuno!

– ¡Ya voy mamá!– Karina rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. –Señorita Shane… ¿Cuántas veces de he dicho de no levantarte tarde?– la chica suspiró. –Como unas mil veces. – la mamá de Karina la despeinó. – ¡mamá! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡Me estas despeinando!– Karina y su mamá, quien se llamaba Jazmín, Jazmín de Shane, se rieron.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, Karina le dio un poco de comida para babosas a Saphira y a las dos babosas de su madre. –mamá. ¿Qué tipo de babosas son las tuyas?

–bueno, la verdad es que no se. Tu padre me los dio cuando tenías 5 años. Siempre se me olvidaba preguntarle.

–ya entendí. – una de las babosas era de color negro con marcas de color azul oscuro. El otro era de color blanco y tenía un ojo con marcas blancas aun más blancas. –bueno, ya me voy mamá! Voy a llegar tarde para el bus!

– ¡espera! Debes dejar a…– demasiado tarde, Karina se había ido al colegio con Saphira en su hombro. La babosa le chilló a su dueña. –ah, ¿qué? Como que se me olvidó dejarteeee… hehehe… muy tarde. Lo siento Saphira, tendrás que estar en mi mochila por todo el día, no hay suficiente tiempo de dejarte con mamá ahora. Mira allí está el bus. ¡Apúrate ya entra allí!– Saphira rápidamente entró a la mochila negra de Karina al ver el bus. –Que va a decir la mamá de Karina al descubrir que fui con ella al colegio…– Saphira sabía que Karina guardaba un tubo para babosas en su mochila, al igual que una mano de comida para babosas. Saphira decidió dormir en la camita que Karina le había hecho.

– ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Mamá sí que me va a regañar. Las personas de la Superficie no deben saber sobre estas babosas, y si, ya sé que aquí hay babosas pero son diferentes no son lindas como las de Bajoterra. Me pregunto cómo se encuentra Eli… no lo he visto en unos cuantos meses. Porque papá quería que yo me fuera a los quince. Aquí es aburrido mientras que haya abajo la vida es más peligrosa y es una vida llena de aventuras. – Karina estaba en el bus, era una hora de viaje hasta que llegar al colegio. Al fin el bus llego a la casa de su amiga. – ¡hola!

– ¡Hola!

– ¿me prestas tu contenido porfa? Es que perdí el mío…

–si claro ten.

–Gracias Vane.- hoy era su ultimo día de escuela y entre ochos días era su graduación de sexto. –crees que te vas a graduar…

–Pues claro… bueno al menos… yo creo que lo voy a hacer.- ambas amigas se rieron.

Llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron rápidamente a su salón pues le bus siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes que tocaban la campana para la oración. (Bueno es lo que pasa en mi colegio.) Solo faltaba unos dos minutos hasta que tocaran, Majo, el tercer miembro del trío de amigas llegó. – ¡hola!

– ¡hola! Karina, ¿viste el capitulo que subí ayer?

–claro que lo hice y me gustó mucho. –(Es que ella también escribe historias en la vida real.)  
De repente tocaron la campana. Todos sacaron las agendas para que la maestra guía las firmaran.

PDV de Saphira…

Estaba jugando video juegos (lol) cundo oí la campana. _–Seguramente es para la oración. – _trataba de quedarme totalmente cayada pues sino los maestros iban a revisar la mochila. En la mochila de Karina había un reloj, eran las ocho y el colegio terminaba a las tres. Que aburrida esperan tantas horas. Continúe juagando cuando sentí que la mochila se levantaba y rebotaba un montón. Trate de sostenerme pero no pude y por poco caigo de la mochila._ – ¡¿porque esta niña no cierra su mochila?!–_ moví la cabeza molesta y seguí jugando…

No hay PDV…

Al fin la escuela terminó y Karina entró rápidamente al bus, se sentó cerca de la ventana y antes de que Majo llegara, abrió su mochila. Al abrirla… vio una babosa infierno totalmente marida. La chica peli azul le susurró; – ¿estás bien Saphira? Lo siento es que si no corría, iba a llegar tarde a clase. – (Por esa razón, en el colegio, a mí y a mis otras dos amigas nos decían las tres tortugas… lol) Saphira levantó la mirada y asintió, ojos todavía rodando. Karina se rio y rápidamente cerró su mochila. Majo se sentó a la par de ella y hablaron entre sí sobre los exámenes, la graduación, y sobre el chico que a Majo le gustaba. Al final dejaron a majo y las dos amigas se despidieron. La siguiente en bajarse era Karina, el bus paró y la señora abrió la puerta.

Su madre abrió la puerta, brazos cruzados. Karina rió nerviosamente. –hola mamá. Creo que te debo una disculpa. No era mi intención en llevarme a Saphira, lo bueno es que hoy era el último día de clase…– su madre solo levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. –disculpa aceptaba. Ven a comer y prepararemos tu discurso de graduación. – Karina asintió y dejó su mochila a un lado, sacando a Saphira, el tubo para babosas y la mano de comida de babosa. Karina puso la comida de babosa en un platito para que las tres babosas comieran el almuerzo.

–oye mamá mira, am… como te dijera…

–dilo hija. – Karina le iba a decir sobre Bajoterra pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento. –de verdad apreciaría que me ayudaras en el discurso de graduación, se me iba a hacer difícil pero siempre estas allí para ayudarme. – su madre sonrió. –Para eso están las mamás. –

Una semana después…

En Twitter:

Yo (Karina):

#Sexto ¿quiénes se van a graduar?

Ellos:

#Sexto lamentablemente nosotros…

Yo: lamentablemente todos…

Karina twitió algunas cosas a sus compañeros y se fue dormir, pues el próximo día iba a ser su graduación, Viernes 24 de Octubre. (Es mi graduación real)

Al día siguiente…

– ¡Karina! ¡Levántate! Tu graduación es a las 12 de la mañana (tiempo real) ¿lo recuerdas?– Karina abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó, Saphira lo miro preocupada, Karina no había practicado nada para su discurso y eso que estaba en ingles. (También es real, pero como soy Guatemalteca-Canadiense yo puedo improvisar al igual que otros mis 2 compañeros.) Saphira le chilló a su dueña. –ya lo sé Saphira, no he practicado nada pero recuerda que soy muy buena en el Inglés. ¿No te recuerdas de mi clase de grammar, writting y Reading? No hay problema. Solo hay uno, todo el público enfrente mía y quizás ¡el chico que me gusta este allí!– Saphira le sonrió pícaramente cuando su dueña admitió que le gustaba alguien. –bien, me descubriste… si, si me gusta alguien. – Karina se cambio, delicadamente doblo su ropa "formal" que le dijeron que tenía que trae, la toga se la darían en el colegio, es lo que ella pensaba no estaba tan segura. Su mamá le dio su desayuno y a la las babosas también le dio su comida. Karina quería que Eli y su padre estuviese aquí pero ninguno de los dos puede venir, Will Shane está desaparecido e Eli está protegiendo a Bajoterra. Karina suspiró y su mamá le puso una mano en su hombro, la chica levantó la mirada. –yo se que quisieras que tu hermano y que tu padre estuviesen en tu graduación, pero, si quieres, lo podemos grabar, de ese modo, lo recordaremos por siempre y tu hermano lo podrá ver cuando uses el Descenso. ¿Está bien? – Karina solo asintió y sonrió tristemente. Ella terminó de comer y se levantó, fue hacia la computadora acompañada de Saphira y Nova, su leopardo de las nieves. De repente oyó que su mamá gritaba y rápidamente detuvo el vaso que se le había caído a su madre. –gracias hija, pero cuantas veces te debo decir que no uses la magia, nadie debe saber eso, recuerda que hoy después de la graduación vamos a ir al bosque para que practiques como controlar los cuatro elementos.

–si ya se mamá. Lo siente es… instinto.

–bueno, pero gracias. Ese fue al vaso que Eli me hizo en el día de las madres.

–bueno, voy a usar la computadora un rato.

–pero recuerda que salmos de aquí a las 11:00AM – Karina lo gritó su repuesta mientras que regresaba a la laptop…

Ya eran las 10:55 y Karin apagó la computadora. Su mamá encendió el carro y ella entro en ella. Las dos se fueron al centro comercial para comprar todo lo que necesitaban para l pequeña fiesta que iban a hacer después de la graduación…

Ellas regresaron a las 11:40. –bueno, cámbiate y nos vamos al colegio. – al oír eso, Karina subió corriendo las escaleras y se cambió. Al bajar, casi se cae pero de nuevo, uso la magia para no hacerlo. Se subieron al carro, Karina se llevo Saphira pero su mamá la tendría en un lugar en donde la pequeña babosa pudiera ver.

Al llegar al colegio, Karina vio que sus dos amigas ya habían llegado. Platicaron un rato hasta que la directora les dijo que se formaran como ya lo habían ensayado.

Todo empezó re-bien. Y justo como dijo Karina, el chico que le gustaba si estaba allí, era porque es el hermano mayor de una se "amiga". Dieron los diplomas, hicieron su pequeño acto, los discursos en inglés, la ultima en decir su discurso fue Karina. Todo salió como planeado y cada uno de los de sexto firmaron el papel de que ya habían terminado la primaria.

–los voy a extrañar mucho.

–pero lo bueno es que nos vamos a ver el próximo año… ¿verdad?

–todos nosotros seguiremos aquí. Ya lo dijimos y lo confirmamos con nuestros papás.

–Bueno, yo no seguiré en el colegio… – todos voltearon al ver a Karina. –¡¿por qué?!

–es que me voy a mudar muy lejos de aquí.

– ¿y donde iras?

–no lo sé. Mi mamá no me ha dicho.

–bueno, entonces ten cuidado. Te extrañemos mucho.

–gracias chicos. Se los agradezco. Adiós.

– ¡adiós! - Karina regresó con su mamá pero ella tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. –vamos, al carro. Señorita Shane… tú y yo necesitamos hablar. – Karina obedeció y subió al carro.

Al llegar a casa, Karina entró a la sala, pues es allí en donde hablaban siempre. –¿les dijiste a tus compañeras que te ibas a mudar?

–am… jeje… quizás dije eso…

–Karina Shane… dime la verdad. – Karina bajó los hombros y suspiró. –bien, les dije que me iba a mudar muy lejos de aquí. Me preguntaron a donde me iba pero les dije que tú no me habías dicho.

– ¿y por qué les dijiste eso? No nos vamos a mudar.

–_Creo que llegó el tiempo de decir la verdad…–_ Karina suspiró de nuevo. –porque tengo planeado ir a Bajoterra pasado mañana. – los ojos de su madre se agrandaron en sorpresa pero después se calmó. –pero tu padre dijo a los quince, al igual que Eli…

–ya lo sé, pero ya me aburrí de la vida acá arriba. Además, allá bajo la vida está llena de aventuras y peligro. Además, quiero volver a ver a mi hermano…

–Pero ya te lo dije a los quinc-

– ¡pero yo no acepté ese trato madre!– la mamá de Karina se sorprendió al oír a su hija hablar así. –sabes, sacaste eso de tu padre. Y cuando el toma una decisión ese el final de la historia.

–y es exactamente lo que yo estoy haciendo. Ya tome mi decisión, usare el Descenso pasado mañana. – su madre se levantó y tristemente fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo que van a tener, todos los vecinos, los familiares maternos, unos cuantos amig s de Jazmín.

Karina se fue a su cuarto con Nova y Saphira en su hombro. –creo que le debo una disculpa a mamá, o quise ser tan dura con ella. – Saphira chilló de una manera de consuelo. Nova empezó a ronronear sobando su cabeza contra el rostro de Karina. Ella se rió y empezó a pasar su mano por su pelaje blanco.

De repente se oyó la puerta principal abrirse con un montón de gente entrando por ahí. –oh no. Ya llegaron todos… ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿No deben saber sobre Saphira, no deben de saber sobre ninguna de las babosas. – las babosas de su madre entraron al cuarto de Karina y le chilló al Saphira, ella se bajó del hombro de su dueña y se escondió junto con las demás. –Bueno, eso ya está controlado. –

Karina bajó las escaleras con Nova a su lado. Todas las personas la saludaban amablemente, ella también los saludó. Después de eso, solo eran abrazos, saludos, regalos, felicitaciones etc.

Todos comieron y después de todos los eventos, eran despedidas, bueno para Karina, pues ya pronto usará el descenso…

– ¿mamá?... lo siento, no quise ser tan dura contigo, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión.

–disculpa aceptaba. Pero yo también te debo una disculpa, yo debí respetar tu decisión.

–gracias mamá– con eso, las dos se abrazaron…

–entonces prepara tu cosas. Usaras el Descenso mañana. – Karina se sorprendió. – ¡¿enserio?!

–enserio.

–Muchas gracias mamá. – se abrazaron de nuevo a la mamá de Karina le besó la frente. Las dos subieron al cuarto de Karina y empezaron a empacar.

Al siguiente día…

Karina se despertó como siempre pero esta vez, se despertó con un gran dolor en su corazón, iba a dejar a su madre, sus amig s, su familia y muchas otras cosas.

Se cambio y puso una capa con capucha en su mochila para ponerla ya en Bajoterra. Se puso el collar que se padre le había dado, tenía la insignia Shane en miniatura con una media luna creciente en ella. Al bajar las escaleras, Saphira sobó su cabecita contra la mejilla de Karina, ella sonrió al gesto. Nova estaba a la par de ella. Karin ano quería dejar a su querida leopardo en la Superficie y Nova no quería separarse de su dueña. Karina comió su último desayuno estilo Superficie; ella le puso ese nombre pues la comida era diferente en la Superficie.  
Su mamá encendió el carro y Karina entro con una mochila llena de cosas que iba a necesitar, no era mucho, solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Nova entro al carro también junto con las babosas de su madre. – ¿por qué trajiste tus babosas mamá?

–bueno, la verdad, es que ya no son mías.

–no entiendo…

–Karina, yo ahora te doy mis babosas, son tuyas ahora. – una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Karina. Las babosas de su madre se le acercaron y chillaron felizmente. Karina las tomo en sus manos mientras que Saphira solo los miraba desde su hombro. Su madre le dio un cinturón con tres tubos para babosas. –estoy te servirá para guardar a tus babosas, póntelo. – el cinturón, al usarlo cruzaba su pecho. –gracias mamá.

–por nada mija. Solo recuerda, te voy a dejar en el mismo Descenso que usó tu hermano, solamente que la entrada es por otro lugar, es para que no levantemos sospechas.

–bueno. Otra cosa, me llevare a Nova conmigo, ya sabes… para protegerme.

–Claro, solo ten cuidado al bajar. – Karina asintió y acarició de nuevo a Nova, quién ronroneo de felicidad. Llegaron a un túnel, no había nadie, Jazmín presionó un botón que había en el carro y un pasadizo secreto apareció, ella acelero el carro al máximo y rápidamente entró al pasadizo, esta se cerró. –que cool. – Jazmín dejó el carro y las dos salieron de ahí. Nova salió de último. –Bueno así que esto es el adiós. – dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos. Karina lloró también pues el llanto era contagioso (lol). Su madre la acompañó adentro y la dejo en un primer piso. –bueno adiós mamá.

–adiós Karina. Otra cosa… _snif_… dale esto a tu hermano… es sabe que es, se le olvido llevarlo la otra vez.

–claro que se lo daré mamá. Adiós, cuídate.

–adiós. – con eso Karina entró en un cuarto oscuro y vio el Descenso justo en frente de ella. Ella suspiró y se subió en ella. Después recordó la carta que le había hecho su padre, ella lo saco rápidamente de su mochila y lo leyó…

_Querida Karina,_

_Sabes que yo te quiero mucho y que siempre te extraño cuando yo voy a Bajoterra. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque ya te graduaste de sexto y tú hermano ya está en Bajoterra. Lamento no haber estado para tu graduación, espero que me perdones, lo siento mucho._

_Ya sé que yo te dije que fueras a Bajoterra a los 15 años, pero veo que tu no querías hacer lo dicho, apuesto que ahorita estas en el Descenso y lleno a él. Yo te conté muchas de las mis aventuras y tu tendrás muchas más y quizás mejores…_

_Si quieres ir con tu hermano, el refugio en donde él se encuentra esta e dos kilómetros de donde caerás, si no está allí, entonces está afuera o algo, si oyes disparos sabrás que ese es tu hermano. Te quiero mucho._

_Con amor, _

_Tu padre, Will Shane _

Karina se secó una lagrima en el recuerdo que su padre estaba desparecido, Nova la vio en le lamio el cachete. Ella sonrió y guardó la carta de nuevo en su mochila. Nova se acerco aun mas a Karina y Saphira se puso en el hombro de Karina. – ¿Están listos?– todos asintió. Karina abrió el seguro del botón, suspiró presiono el botón y cerró los ojos. Nada. Todos abrieron los ojos en confusión, pero en ese instante el Descenso cayó

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie recibió una llamada de la Caverna Fin del Mundo (creo que así se llama, no recuerdo bien), Eli, Kord y Pronto estaban afuera en la Caverna Campo Callado, no se recordaba el porqué ellos estaban ahí. Trixie miro de reojo a su babosa Tornado. –creo que solo somos tu y yo Bluster… de nuevo. – Ya habían sido 10 llamadas en que ella fue sola. Recogió su lanzadora, las demás babosas suyas y se montó a Boomer. Abrió la puerta del garaje y aceleró a lo máximo. – ¿Cuántas veces haremos esto solos? Ellos siempre están afuera ahora que Blakk no es un problema, por ahora…– Trixie llegó a campo abierto y presionó el botón verde; su meca se transformó a un "carro" (no estoy segura si es in carro o un jeep. ¿Me pueden ayudar en eso? Porfa)

Trixie trato de llamar al resto de la banda pero no había señal. – ¿por qué? – Trixie detuvo su meca y este regreso a la normalidad, se bajó y miro por todos lados. La persona en llamarla le dijo que estaba atrapada en una cueva que estaba enterrado en el suelo. Trixie sabía que el amo del juego tenía su "juego" debajo del suelo. Sintió un escalofrió cuando recordó que casi mataba a Eli y a sí misma, ese era un juego peligroso, demasiado. Trixie dio unos 20 pasos y cayó en un hoyo. – ¡AHHH! ¡Uff! – Trixie cayó encima de un montón de paja. Se quito un poco de paja que se había enredado en su pelo. – ¡arg! Es demasiado. Tendré que quitarme las coletas. – se dijo un poco molesta, se quito las coletas, cuidadosamente separo la paja de su pelo y se hizo las coletas de nuevo. –veo que si viniste. – dijo una voz raramente familiar. –¿quién lo dice? – pregunto Trixie al cargar su lanzadora con una babosa Carnero. – ¿no me reconoces? Entonces quedara en secreto, por ahora. Tengo información importante para ti y la banda. Tómala. Ábrelo al llegar al refugio Shane y hasta que el resto de la banda llegue. Esto les será útil para derrotar a Blakk, y un mensaje para Eli Shane. – la figura le dio a Trixie un tubo quien la recibió extrañada. – ¿Cómo…? – ya no termino pues la figura había desaparecido. –qué raro. ¿Verdad Bluster? – la pequeña babosa asintió con la cabecita. Trixie cargo su lanzadora con su babosa Arachnired y disparo hacia el hoyo en que se había caído. La babosa la subió y Trixie la guardo cuando esta se des transformó. Se subió a Boomer de nuevo y acelero al máximo. Pero había una pregunta en su cabeza; – ¿quién era esa mujer? –Trixie había reconocido que era una voz femenina. Trixie decidió que era mejor olvidarlo, sabía que tenía que concentrarse en el mensaje que tenia adentro el tubo.

…

Eli y los demás ya habían llegado pero vieron que Trixie no estaba, asumieron que había ido al Centro comercial a comprar una nueva memoria o repuestos para su cámara. – ¿te parece bien un juego?– pregunto Kord con uno de los controles de la consola de video juegos. Eli sonrió. –claro, Kord. No ganaras esta vez. – dijo el Shane decidió, Kord solo sonrió y empezaron a jugar. Pronto los vio, sonrió al ver que estaban distraídos, así podía hacer la cena sin que nadie le reclamara. Hoy iba a hacer su especialidad, escorpión a la Topoide. Pronto empezó a hacer el escorpión cuando Trixie entro corriendo alterada. – ¿estás bien Trix? ¿Qué paso?– preguntó Eli preocupado por ella. (Yo creo que esta mas que preocupada por ella. ¿No lo creen?) Trixie cayó exhausta en el sofá y le entrego el tubo que la mujer le había dado. – ¿qué es esto?

–no lo sé, me lo dio una señora, había recibido una llamada proveniente de la Caverna Fin del Mundo. Me caí en un hoyo y la señora me hablo diciendo que tenía información sobre Blakk y que había un mensaje para ti. También me dijo que lo abriéramos todos juntos. – Trixie cerró un rato los ojos, había sido un largo día para ella. –entonces ábrenoslo ahora. Kord, Pronto, vengan, tenemos que abrir esto. – los demás se acercaron a su líder. –veamos que tiene adentro. – todos se acercaron aun mas a Eli cuando él lo abrió. Adentro del tubo había un plano y una letra de su padre. Eli tomo los planos de primero y todos lo vieron. Era algo muy importante y como algunos dicen, información clasificada. –wow… ¿cómo es que ella consiguió esto?– se pregunto Eli mientras que veía de reojo a Burpy. La babosa chillo sorprendida. –oye Eli, estas olvidando algo.

– ¿qué cosa? – Kord le dio la carta. –es de tu padre, venia con los planos. Eli lo tomo en sus manos, claramente era de su padre. Los abrió y lo empezó a leer.

_Querido Eli,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya paso un año desde que llegaste a Bajoterra, no sé lo que has hecho en este año pero estoy orgulloso de ti, tu madre también lo estaría._

_Solo te quiero decir que ella pronto llegará, llegará cuando lo necesites más. Sé que estas con la duda de; "¿quién es ella?" bueno, no te lo diré, y no es tu madre, a ver si puedes recordarlo. Ella con las mismas habilidades que tu, puede ayudarte, quizás se mire tierna y pequeña pero es hábil y con un gran secreto dentro de ella…_

_Hay un lugar en el refugio Shane, un lugar que todavía no conoces, bueno, la verdad son dos. Averígualos y te serán muy útiles, solo te daré una pista, cuando ella llegue, ella será la clave para abrir las puertas y plataformas escondidas. Espero que estas feliz y no importa lo que hagas, estaré siempre orgulloso de ti…_

_Will Shane._

Eli miro la carta extrañado; quien era esa ella, al parecer su padre tenía razón. – ¿qué pasa Eli? – pregunto Kord al ver a su amigo confundido. –lee esto… mi padre me dice que una tal ella vendrá pronto y nos ayudara cuando más lo necesitemos. – Kord tomo la carta en sus manos y su puso sus lentes para leer. (Si no me creen, él de verdad usa lentes para leer, lo pueden ver en Youtube usando estas palabras claves; Slugisode 6 Slug Retrieval) –tienes razón amigo. ¿Quién es esa ella?

– ¿Puedo ver esto por favor? – pregunto Trixie. –claro, ten Trixie.

–gracias Kord. – Trixie lo empezó a leer ¿cómo es que esa mujer consiguió esos planos? Pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué tenía una carta de Will Shane? Esa era la parte extraña. –si es cierto, pero… Eli, aquí dice si te puedes recordar. ¿No te recuerdas de esa ella? – Eli negó con la cabeza. –no, por ahora… tenemos que concentrarnos en los planos. ¿Cómo es que ella las obtuvo? Es… extraño… – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el Shane. Estudiaron los planos, era extraño, Blakk no habiz hecho nada en las últimas 8 semanas, ningún secuaz afuera, ninguna señal de su aprendiz. Tampoco había señal del mismo hombre, solo el equipo de Blakk de Babosabol, esa era la única cosa que han visto de Blakk. –tenemos que investigar más sobre eso…

–eso significa…

– ¡espionaje!

–eso es Trix, espionaje. ¿Quién está listo para espiar a Blakk?

– ¡Yo! – gritaron todos, hasta Pronto. Eli sonrió. Después de esa sonrisa, todos se prepararon para el espionaje. Trixie preparaba su cámara, Kord sus herramientas, Pronto… bueno, el preparaba la comida, la comida que Eli dijo que era un tradición Shane comer a lo grande antes de un gran plan, afortunadamente, era comida apta para humanos. Eli observaba el plano para ver en donde entrar sin ser detectado. Kord arreglaba las mecas, por si tenían un falla, les hizo una nueva capa de pintura y algunos otras mejoras…

Lo único que faltaba, era que alguien los estuviera espiando a ellos, que es justo lo que paso.

–vamos Loki, tenemos que advertirle a Blakk…–

* * *

Karina estaba encantada, faltaba poco para llegar. Ella gritaba de emoción. –¡esto está de lujo! – las babosas, al igual que ella, estaban felices pues habían estado lejos de su hogar por más de 5 años. El hoyo que demuestra la salida del Descenso apareció. – ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Auch! – el para caídas se abrió. La joven Shane abrió los ojos en asombro. –wow… jamás pensé que Bajoterra iba a ser así, no hay vuelta atrás… – el Descenso cayo por el hoyo liberando él paracaídas. Aterrizo en el suelo, ninguna babosa a la vista, el seguro se levanto, Karina miro alrededor. Jamás había visto tanta belleza. De su mochila saco el collar que su padre y madre habían hecho para ella, pues la había guardado antes de que cayera hacia Bajoterra. Se lo puso, la insignia Shane junto con una media luna creciente, cada uno providente de sus padres, la estrella de su padre, la luna de su madre. Saphira salto de su hombro al suelo y empezó a chillar. – ¿Papá dejo una carta escondido? – la babosa infierno asintió. –sígueme. – Karina asintió y la siguió, metidas en un arbusto, Saphira le apunto a un pequeño hoyo con una pequeña estrella. –bueno, como tu digas. –la chica puso su dedo ahí dentro, causando que se abriera un seguro la cual tenía una caja con la insignia Shane encima. Ella saco la caja y lo abrió, este contenía una carta, junto a una foto de una señora. Karina abrió la carta y lo empezó a leer.

_Querida Karina,_

_Ahora que estas en Bajoterra, tendrás que ir con tu hermano, pero eso no será posible. En esa foto que venía con todo esto, hay una persona muy especial que espero que conozcas, ella te ayudara a prepararte, ya sé que quieres ir con tu hermano y estar con él, pero debes entender que en Bajoterra hay muchos peligros que necesitas enfrentar, por eso, yo hable con ella, tu madre tenía contacto con ella, por eso ella sabe que estas ahí. No te asustes la primera vez, no conoces a nadie ahí, solo a tu hermano, pero esa mujer es una persona en que puedes confiar. Estarás bien con ella, espero que te vaya bien._

_Saphira sabe algunas cosas, pero le he dicho que no te diga nada hasta que sea el momento correcto de decirlas. No le preguntes, le he dicho cosas secretas, los Shane guardamos muchos secretos Karina, pero debes recordar que el trabajo de un Shane es guardar en secreto el lugar de donde provienes y Bajoterra, nadie debe saber sobre los dos mundos pues en ambas hay peligros._

_Una última cosa… no vayas con tu hermano hasta que él lo necesite mas, recuerda nuestro trato. Te amo._

_Will Shane._

Karina recordó el trato, fue hace 6 años, un año antes de que el desapareciera. 6 años antes que Eli fuera a Bajoterra…

_Flashback…_

– _¡papá! – dos niños peli azules corrieron a abrazar a su padre, quien había regresado de su trabajo. El los recibió con amor entre sus brazos. – ¿qué hiciste? ¿Salvaste a Bajoterra como siempre lo haces? – pregunto el niño de 9 años. –Si mi querido Eli, si lo hice, la pregunta es… ¿qué es lo que han hecho ustedes?– pregunto el padre. – ¡Yo gane todas mis clases, y tengo 2 amigas!– dijo emocionada la niña de 6 años. –bueno Karina, tienes que conseguir aun mas amigas, pero recuerda jamás decirles sobre Bajoterra, sé que no lo harás, pero es solo un recordatorio. – Karina sonrió y beso la mejilla de su padre quién sonrió. Eli sonrió y abrazo a su padre de nuevo. –No sabes cuánto de extrañé papá…– dijo Eli mientras que su padre le abrazaba a él. –Will…– la madre de los niños apareció desde la cocina. –Hola Jazmín. ¿Cómo se han portado los niños?_

–_bueno, la verdad… es que se portaron muy bien, Karina ha tratado de entrenar a Saphira pero siempre hay un pequeño accidente y_

– _¡hay un pequeño incendio! – interrumpió Eli. Su mamá le dio una mirada. –Lo siento… mamá. – Will Shane se rió. –Will, todo está bien por acá, solo esa pequeñeces de los incendios que Saphira provoca. – Saphira salto al hombro de Karina y dio una mirada de "¿yo?" –sí, tu Saphira. – Karina se rió también y se acerco a su padre. –sí, pero siempre lo apagamos. – Will Shane sonrió complacido. –Karina, necesito hablar contigo. – dijo Will acercándose a ella. Karina asintió y los dos fueron a la sala. Jazmín estuvo con Eli mientras que ellos hablaban. – ¿qué paso papá? – pregunto Karina sentándose enfrente de su padre. –Karina, debes saber que… cuando vayas a Bajoterra, tu hermano ya estará ahí, pero no vayas con él hasta que el mas lo necesite, así, nadie sabrá que estas ahí y no te dañaran. Estarás con alguien muy confiable, ella te cuidara hasta el día que Eli necesite tu ayuda. ¿Me has entendido? No importa tan grande que sea las ganas de volverlo a ver, no lo harás, la persona a quien te dejare cuando vaya a Bajoterra te dirá cuando… – Will seguía explicándole a Karina el plan, ella recordó todo. –si papá, te entendió y te doy mi palabra. – Will sonrió. –y recuerda, un Shane siempre cumple su palabra. – Will le beso la mejilla a su hija, quien sonrió feliz. –recuerda… un Shane, siempre cumple su palabra… siempre, siempre… siempre…_

_Fin del flashback._

Karina miro de reojo a Saphira, y después a la foto. Karina tomo la foto en sus manos, una señora de pelo blanco, tenía una lanzadora en forma debaston. Dos babosas en cada uno de los hombros de la mujer, parecidas a las de su madre. –Sombra, Luz. Vengan por favor. – sus babosas salieron de sus tubos y se pararon enfrente de ella. Karina las observo bien y las comparo con las de la mujer en la foto. Karina abrió los ojos en sorpresa, eran idénticas. –wow, ustedes se parecen a esas babosas que tiene esa mujer… – las babosas miraron la foto. Ellas sonrieron, al parecer no estaban solas. –tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer. – Karina cubrió la caja de nuevo, nadie sabrá que ahí está la caja, aunque estaba vacía, pero era mejor escóndela. Karina guardo la carta y la foto. –debemos encontrar a esa mujer. – dijo la joven Shane decidida. –Creo que yo te encontré antes mi pequeña.

– ¿quién eres?

–soy la responsable de cuidarte de ahora en adelante. Sígueme. – la figura la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo. – ¡espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Karina parando. La figura se volteo. – mi nombre pequeña, es…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya de noche, la banda de Shane prepararon las ultimas cosas para poder salir, se tardaron unas 2 horas para preparase, ya que Trixie recibió la llamada a las 3 y regreso al refugio a las 5. – ¿ya tenemos todo listo? – pregunto Eli contando a sus babosas.

De repente Pronto dio un grito que provenía del garaje. Eli salió corriendo y vio al Topoide colgado en el techo. –jeje. ¿Qué paso Pronto? ¿Te peleaste con las babosas de nuevo? – Eli sabia que las babosas de Pronto siempre le hacían bromas, pero a veces se les pasaba la mano. –Pronto no tiene la culpa de tener babosas tan desobedientes. ¡Bájenme de aquí! – exclamó el Topoide moviendo las manos dramáticamente. Eli miro de reojo a las babosas de Pronto quienes al parecer estaban complacidas con su logro. –Kord! ven aquí por favor. – Kord vino al garaje y se empezó a reí al ver el Pronto en el techo, Trixie vino un rato después con su cámara. –otro video para el álbum de Pronto. – Pronto levanto la mirada nervioso. –por favor dime que no las subiste a BabosaNet…

–bueno… la verdad es que… si lo hice. – Pronto abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –¡NOOOOO! – grito Pronto devastado. Puso su mano en la frente y dijo – ¿Cómo es que van a respetar al rey si tiene videos vergonzantes? Nadie me va tomar enserio. Debe a ver alguna manera de recuperar el orgullo de Pronto. – todos rodaron los ojos. – ¿quieres que te saquemos de ahí o no? – pregunto Trixie ya cansada de oír a Pronto. –por favor. – Kord, Trixie e Eli se miraron y asintieron. –babosas Acuáticas ya la una… a las dos…

– ¡¿qué?! ¡Esono! ¡Por favor!

–¡tres! – todos jalaron el gatillo y las babosas salieron disparadas. Estas se convirtieron en Velocimorfios y lanzaron un torrente de agua hacia Pronto. El grito del frio. El agua logro aguadar la mezcla extraña que las babosas hicieron. Pronto cayo del techo y Kord lo atrapo en sus brazos. –Muchas Gracias. Ahora… ¿Quién me pasa una toalla?... por favor. – Eli le paso una toalla a Pronto quien ya estaba parado en el suelo. –gracias Eli. – El Shane asintió con la cabeza. – ¿ya estamos listos? – pregunto de nuevo. Esta vez todos dijeron que si. –entonces vámonos, ya se nos hizo tarde. Kord, ¿están listas las mecas?

–listos y reparados. Lucky está de maravilla. Boomer tenía algunas piezas oxidadas pero los remplacé. Fernando… ash, eso sí estuvo difícil pero está en buen estado.

–gracias Kord. Trixie, ¿trajiste lo necesario para hackquerar las cámaras?

–sip, y algunas cosas extras. – Eli le dio una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. –Pronto, espero que preparaste algo bueno esta vez.

–no te preocupes Eli. Solo traje cosas ligeras, solo para calmar el hambre.

–bueno… ¡a la Fortaleza de Blakk! – todos asintieron y se subieron a las mecas, todo cargado. Abrieron la puerta del garaje y salieron a toda velocidad…

En la Fortaleza de Blakk...

– ¡¿cómo es que recibieron esa información?! – pregunto Blakk golpeando la mesa con su puño. Twist se estremeció viendo la reacción de su jefe. –no lo sé señor. Pero ya vienen en camino, mire. – Twist le enseño el iPad al Dr. Blakk. –que vengan… Dile a Quentin que siga mejorando el arma y los vehículos. Reúne a mis hombres y que vigilen todo la fortaleza. La banda de Shane no podrá entrar de ese modo.

–sí señor. – Twist se retiro y camino hacia el laboratorio de Quentin. Morris fue a reunir a los hombres de Blakk. –Quentin. Necesito que te apures en mejorar las cosas de Blakk. – Twist entro justo cuando Quentin estaba haciendo una formula. – ¡por dios! ¿¡No sabes tocar la puerta!? – exclamo el joven científico. –lo siento. Mira, solo apúrate, ¿sí? La banda de Shane ya viene.

–claro Twist. – Quentin se volteo de nuevo molesto y susurrando cosas. Twist lo ignoro y miro de reojo a Loki. El chico rubio suspiro tristemente, se sentía solo, odiado, olvidado. – ¿Que hare Loki? cuando empecé a trabajar para Blakk, creí que todo iba a ser perfecto… pero me he equivocado… – Loki hizo un gemido de tristeza y sobo su cabecita contra la mejilla de Twist. El chico sonrió. Se dirigió a su cuarto, lo cerró con llave y se tiro a la cama, esperando órdenes de Blakk. Loki miro a su dueño tristemente. Su madre era tan amable, fue la persona que le quedaba desde que su padre murrio, pero Twist no sabía lo que le pasó a ella. Solo desapareció y jamás la encontraron de nuevo. El corazón de Twist era oscuro sí, pero todo mal, tiene un bien en lo profundo. Pero el corazón de Twist estaba lleno de odio hacia los Shane, la cual desaparecería cuando cobre su venganza. –Tan solo… tan odiado… tan… malvado… – Twist se revolcaba en la cama, pensando, pensando lo que hubiera pasado si su padre jamás hubiera muerto… Lo que habría sido de él.

Twist saldría de su cuarto hasta que la banda de Shane llegara o hasta que Blakk lo llamara. Loki estaba cerca de Twist, tratando de consola su corazón vacio… su corazón sin amor…

* * *

Eli ya tenía su lanzadora cargada con Stunts. –paren chicos. Algo está mal aquí.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Kord presionando el freno. –solo miren. – Eli apunto con la cabeza la Fortaleza de Blakk. La cual estaba siendo vigilada por un montón de hombres de Blakk. – ¡¿cómo se supone que vamos a pasar por todos ellos?! – pregunto Pronto silenciosamente. –podemos entrar, solo debemos engañarlos de alguna manera. – sugiero Trixie. –pero como, si hay como 100 ahí.

–debemos dormir uno de ellos, después yo me pongo el traje y entro. Ustedes se quedan aquí y les diré si hay algún problema. ¿Entendido? – Pregunto el Shane. Todos asintieron. Eli sonrió y puso el silenciador en la lanzadora. – ¿listo Stunts? – la babosa asintió y fue disparada. Al alcanzar velocidad, esta reboto en arboles, paredes, suelo y finalmente llego a donde quería, a uno de los hombres de Blakk. Este quedo inconsciente por el golpe y Kord lo saco del lugar lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien lo viera. –listo. Solo me cambio y entro. La tarjeta… aquí esta. – Eli se cambio y miro por última vez a su equipo. –ya regreso

–ten cuidado Eli… n-no quiero, d-digo… n-no queremos q-que s-salgas lastimado… – Trixie se sonrojo levemente por lo que dijo. Eli le regaló una sonrisa. –gracias Trix. Ustedes también. – Eli se fue sin otra demora y tomo el lugar del otro guardia.

Kord miro de reojo a Trixie pero no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa picara al igual que Pronto. Trixie se sonrojo aun más y desvió la mirada, ella no dijo nada. –v-vamos, debemos apoyar a Eli. Yo hare lo de la cámara. Pronto, has un túnel de escape. Kord, tu vigila desde los arboles. – dijo Trixie ya recuperándose y enseñando su liderazgo. –si Trixie. – Pronto empezó el túnel y Kord se subió al árbol más grande y fuerte que estaba en el área, tenia los binoculares puestos. –Kord a Trixie. ¿Me copias?

–te oigo fuerte y claro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?

–no, pero te quería decir que unos lentes de distancia no serviría de mucho ahora.

– ¿por qué?

– para saber a qué distancia están los secuaces de Blakk y en cuanto tiempo llegan al lugar en donde estamos.

–pero esas cosas no existen Kord, tu tendrás que hacer uno, de todas formas, si habría de esas cosas, serian muy caras. Kord, estoy un poco ocupada ahora.

–lo siento, pero buena idea. Kord cambio y fuera.

–Trixie cambio y fuera. – Trixie regreso a la compu portátil y empezó a hackquear las cámaras. Empezó bien ya iba a insertar el código pero de repente la computadora se 'apago' y apareció una cara riéndose malvadamente. – ¡un virus! – Trixie trato de salir de este pero causo que su compu se apagara de completo, humo empezó a salir de la pantalla y del teclado. Trixie tiro su computadora al suelo, causando que este se quebrara. –mejor lo dejo así, quizás el virus tenía un rastreador o algo parecido. – Trixie no quería tomar riesgos pero, ¿cómo se supone que iba a ayudar Eli sin su computadora? Trixie si estaba desesperada. –Trixie a Kord y Topo Clave, ¿me copian?

Kord: –te copio Trix

Pronto: –Topo clave te copia.

Trixie: –tengo un pequeño problema

Pronto y Kord: – ¿cuál?

Trixie: –cuando intente hackquear las cámaras, me apareció un virus que apago la computadora que tuvieron un cortocircuito, lo tuvo que botar para que no llamara la atención. Necesito regresar al refugio y traer el otro. Ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí. ¿Entendido?

Kord y Pronto: –entendido, cuidado.

–Trixie cambio y fuera. – Trixie levanto los pedazos de su compu y corrió hacia su meca. –tenemos que apurarnos. – Trixie acelero a su meca y hacia el refugio se fue.

PDV de Eli

Ya estaba yo en el puesto del otro guardia, tarjeta en la mano, lanzadora guarda, mis babosas escondidas. Solo necesitaba entrar y buscar más información sobre la nueva arma de Blakk. Pero Trixie tenía que hackquear las cámaras para poder hacer eso. Llame a Kord silenciosamente para que no levantara sospechas. –Shane a Kord, ¿me copias?

–fuerte y claro Eli. ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Trixie ya hackqueo las cámaras?

–no amigo, dice que tuvo un virus y tuvo que destruir la computadora para que no levantara sospechas.

–bueno, avísame cuando regresa. Shane cambio y fuera. – bueno Trixie tuvo un problema, pero necesito entrar rápido. Si no, va a levantar sospechas. Mire por todos lados y vi que el Dr. Blakk le decía algunas cosas a Nachos, me acerque lo más posible pero no escuche nada. Regrese al puesto, esperando la llamada de Trixie o Kord.

* * *

–mi nombre pequeña, te lo diré, pero debes prometerme jamás decirle a nadie. Todos creen algo que no debe cambiar. ¿Me has entendido? – Karina todavía estaba asustada, Nova estaba detrás de ella, asustada también, pues este era un lugar nuevo para ella. Karina asintió con la cabeza. –lo prometo. – la figura sonrió y se quito la capucha. –Shinai. Maestra Shinai. Pero recuerda jamás decirlo.

–sí, Maestra.

–sígueme pequeña, oh y… ponte la capa. – Karina se recordó que traía ropa de la Superficie. Ella asintió y se puso la capa, cubría todo su cuerpo. La capucha no se la puso. –vamos, se está haciendo tarde. – Karina miro a su alrededor y la verdad estaba oscureciendo. –bien. – Shinai se puso su capucha y camino usando un bastón de soporte, ya que su lanzadora quedo destruida. Cada paso que daban, cada vez Karina entendía lo que su padre le decía sobre el mágico mundo de Bajoterra. Nova seguía a Karina, asustada por supuesto. La leopardo de las nieves, traía un collar con la insignia Shane. Nova se acerco aun más a Karina e hizo un sonido de susto. –cálmate Nova. Todo estará bien. – Karina paso su mano por el pelaje de su mascota. Shinai había visto al leopardo, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero no dijo nada. –como se llamaba tu… ¿animal? – Karina se rió un poco. –Se llama Terra Nova, pero prefiere Nova.

–Y… ¿Qué tipo de animal es ese?

–es un leopardo de las nieves Maestra. – Shinai asintió y siguió su camino…

Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron a la Caverna Campo Callado. No había nadie ahí y un silencio espantoso dominaba el lugar. –am… Maestra… ¿Dónde a tenemos que llegar? – Karina estaba una poco asustada, justo como dijo su padre. –_no conoces a nadie ahí, solamente tu hermano. – _Shinai no se volteo a verla, solo le dijo con señas que la siguiera. Karina miro de reojo a Nova, quien al parecer, estaba entretenida con las babosas que saltaban por la noche. –ni lo pienses Nova, no lastimaras a ninguna babosa. – Karina pudo percibir las ganas de ir a corretear a las babosas de Nova. La leopardo le dio una mirada fría, Karina rodo los ojos pero las dos siguieron a Shinai. Karina miro a su alrededor, por alguna extraña razón, ella podía ver en la oscuridad, podía ver perfectamente bien. _–Karina… ¿estás bien? –_ pregunto Saphira desde su hombro. –si Saphira, solo estaba pensando en algo.

–_bueno. – _Saphira se quedo callada, no dijo ninguna otra palabra. Shinai volteo a verla. –solo vamos a un lugar más escondido, ahí es donde dormirnos por hoy. – Karina asintió y miro el lugar, estaban en un lugar abierto rodeado de arboles, un lugar donde nadie los podía ver. – ¿quiere que haga el fuego Maestra?

–por favor. – Karina sonrió y fue a reunir algunas ramas secas, los puso en el suelo en un círculo, de sus manos salieron chispas y una línea de fuego. Shinai estaba sorprendida, Will Shane no le había dicho que su hija podía hacer eso. Las ramas ya estaban en llamas. –no sabía que podías hacer eso pequeña.

–puede llamarme Karina o Kari Maestra. – dijo Karina ya un poco cansada de oír a Shinai llamarla "Pequeña". –el nombre te lo debes ganar. ¿Quieres que te llame pequeña o como llamé a tu hermano? – pregunto Shinai levantando una ceja recordando como llamaba al joven Shane. – ¿cómo llamaba a mi hermano? –preguntó Karina integrada a saber. Shinai se rió un poco. –no te lo diré, pero viene por esas rodillas suyas. – respondió la Maestra Invencible apuntando a las rodillas de la señorita Shane. Ella los miro y no vio nada en especial de ellos. –te lo explicare mas tarde. Ahora duerma pequeña, todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. – Shinai bostezo, y se durmió sentada, como si estaba meditando. Karina sonrió. –buenas noches Maestra Shinai. – ella miro a su alrededor, todavía admirando a Bajoterra, no era como lo imaginaba, era mejor. Ella se acurrucó en una bola, como un gato cuando duerme. Nova, Saphira, Luz y Sombra se acurrucaron cerca a ella y se durmieron. Karina sonrió en su sueño.

* * *

Trixie ya había regresado, solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se fue. Miro el árbol en donde se encontraba Kord, pero solo encontró un troll muerto del sueño en el árbol. Trixie sonrió, aunque segunda al mando, ellos no podían contenerse del sueño, lo mismo pasó con Eli, ella lo recuerda perfectamente…

_Flashback…_

–_oye Kord… hazme un favor, ¿sí? – Eli tenía que ir a una reunión (no sé porque se me ocurrió eso.) ya tarde, y un paquete estaba pendiente e iba a venir esa misma noche, pero el joven Shane no estaba. Kord levanto la vista hacia su líder. –claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – Eli no estaba tan seguro de dejar a Kord a cargo del paquete, sabía que él y los demás necesitaban dormir, pero era importante. El Shane suspiró. –si no te importa… necesito que te quedes hasta tarde esperando un paquete, es muy, muy importante pero yo tengo una reunión en media hora._

–_con razón que usas ese traje tan elegante. – dijo el troll pícaramente. – ¿seguro que es para una reunión o para algo más? – Kord lo empezó a molestar, causando que el Shane se sonrojara. –n-no Kord ajem, e-es solo para una r-reunión._

–_clarooo. Pero sí, esperare al paquete._

–_gracias Kord. Oh, y dile a los demás que salí. Cuando regrese, el paquete debe estar aquí. El mensajero tiene que darte el paquete, no lo puede dejar afuera. ¿Me has entendido?_

–_si Eli, te entendí. Ve a tu "reunión" – Kord volteo a ver de nuevo a la Video Pantalla. Eli rodo los ojos y salió al garaje. Por pura casualidad, Trixie venía de regreso de una fiesta con sus amigas, ella no parecía cansada, se veía llena de energía. Eli se sonrojó al verla con vestido. Trixie se sorprendió al verlo, ella también se sonrojo, pero levemente, al ver a Eli con traje. –h-hola Trix. ¿C-cómo te fue e-en la… ajem… fiesta? – pregunto Eli con la mano en la nuca. –bien, gracias E-Eli. Am… ¿Qué haces vestido así? – pregunto la pelirroja viéndolo con un traje formal, la cual se parecía como el que usó cuando robaron el tren, la vez que ese traidor de Twist les dio la espalda y los engañó. –es que… am… t-tengo una r-reunión, es importante, le pedí a Kord que se quedara hasta t-tarde para recibir un paquete importante… y… ¿quieres ir conmigo a la reunión? – pregunto Eli inconscientemente, cuando se percató de la pregunta que le hizo, se sonrojo. –n-no d-debes ir si no q-quieres… yo am… eh… regresare tarde y am… – Eli ya no sabía que decir. Estaba sobando su brazo derecho nerviosamente. –iré contigo. No tengo sueño de todos modos. – Eli levanto la mirada sorprendido. – ¿enserio?_

–_sip, solo déjame traer mi lanzadora y mis babosas. Ya sabes, por si algo pasa mal. – la pelirroja entro a la sala en donde se encontraba Kord. El la volteo a ver. –hola Trix. ¿Te la pasaste bien en la fiesta?_

–_si Kord. – Trixie fue a traer a sus babosas y su lanzadora, que por alguna extraña razón, estaba en el cuarto de Eli. Ella bajo las escaleras y fue hacia el garaje. – ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Pronto viendo a la pelirroja dirigiéndose al garaje. –voy a ir con Eli chicos._

– _¿a la "reunión"? ¿O a la cita? – molesto el troll. Trixie se sonrojo. –n-no Kord. Ya basta. Lo v-voy a ac-compañar a la reunión. Asegúrate de recibir el paquete señor troll de las cavernas. – dijo una pelirroja molesta. –bueno, ya cálmate. Disfruta la "reunión". – Kord enfatizó la palabra reunión por una razón. Trixie se sonrojo un poco más, no dijo otra palabra y entro al garaje murmurando. Eli estaba recostado en la pared, el tenia una rosa en las manos pero la escondió rápidamente al ver a Trixie. –y… ¿Qué paso ahí dentro? – pregunto el peliazul viendo a la chica enojada y sonrojada "levemente". –nada, mejor vayamos a esa reunión. – Eli asintió con la cabeza, la rosa todavía en las manos. Se subieron a sus mecas pero Eli detuvo a Trixie antes de que acelerara. Eli miro a los ojos a Trixie. La rosa era de color blanco y no tenia las espinas, pues el Shane lo había quitado. –esto es para ti. – Eli le coloco la rosa en el pelo, la cual recostaba en la oreja de Trixie. Para que la rosa no cayera al suelo, Eli la aseguro con un gancho. Trixie estaba sorprendida, no se lo esperaba. Se sonrojo un poco mas y le sonrió tiernamente a Eli. El Shane estaba sonrojado también y le beso la mejilla. –g-gracias Eli. Yo…_

–_no tienes que decir nada. Vamos. – Trixie desvió la mirada y los dos se fueron en sus mecas hacia la reunión del Shane…_

_Kord los había visto, había visto todo, los iba a molestar mas tarde. Pero ahora, tenía que esperar al paquete. Kord fue al fregadero a ver si había sobras de pizza para no comer la "exista" comida de Pronto. Por desgracia, no encontró ni sobras de la comida combustible de Pronto. No podía llamar a la pizzería de Mario, pues el ya estaba cerrado a esa hora. El troll suspiro tristemente, al parecer tenía que aguantar de hambre de nuevo. –no hay nada que ver en la tele, Pronto duerme, ya es tarde, jugar video juegos ahora es una mala idea. – Kord se sentó en el sofá y miro la video pantalla, cambio los canales una y otra vez hasta que encontró un programa llamado, "Los Videos Más Chistosas de Bajoterra." Kord lo veía a veces, y usaba algunos de los episodios para hacerle bromas a Pronto. –A ver quien gano esta semana… – Kord ya le había empezado a gustar el programa, se rió mucho al ver un video. Pasaron varias mas, Kord quería ver el video finalista pero se había quedado dormido. Las babosas de Kord vieron el video finalista, era el de Pronto. Las babosas de Kord se estaban matando de la risa. Por suerte Pronto, no las podía oír. Las babosas se durmieron, ya era tarde y el mensajero iba a venir en 20 minutos. Nadie estaba despierto, nadie para recibir el paquete._

_Minutos más tarde…_

_El mensajero llego, toco la puerta en un tipo de código. Lo hizo solo una vez, espero algunos minutos y cuando nadie llego, el mensajero dejo una nota, diciendo que el joven Shane tendrá que venir a los cuarteles y recibir el paquete. Lo dejo pegada a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir en su meca cuando Eli lo detuvo. –Eli Shane. Qué bueno verlo. Pensé que no había nadie en su refugio. – el mensajero le empezó a hablar con mucho respeto. Trixie llego un poco después de Eli y vio al mensajero. –bueno, pero ya estoy aquí. Gracias, de veras. – Eli le agradeció al mensajero quien asintió. –buenas noches joven Shane, buenas noches señorita Sting. Que duerman bien. – el mensajero de despidió cortésmente y se fue. –ese es el paquete, ¿no? – pregunto Trixie al ver la caja en las manos del Shane. –sip, pero cierto troll debía recibirla. Bueno, ya es tarde. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? El paquete esta aquí, y eso es lo que más importante._

–_tienes razón Eli. – la chica bostezo. Eli la miro y sonrió. –alguien tiene sueño. ¿Verdad? – Trixie bostezo de nuevo y miro a Eli. –claro q' si tengo sueño, además es tarde… Estuvo interesante la reunión. – Eli sabia que eso no era del todo cierto. En esa reunión, Trixie estaba callada en toda el tiempo, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y bostezaba a cada rato. Además sus ojos habían perdido su color por el aburrimiento. Pero rápidamente se recupero cuando empezaron a hablar sobre babosas._

–_vamos a dormir, ya es tarde. Mañana será un gran día. – Trixie e Eli entraron al la sala, vieron a Kord y sus babosas dormidas. Pronto estaba en su maca con un libro en la cara. –noches Eli. – Trixie subió a su cuarto. –noches Trix. – dijo Eli con un suspiro al verla ir a subir a su cuarto. –bueno, aprendí mi lección. Jamás dejes a cargo a un troll para que reciba algo importante. – el joven Shane fue a dejar sus babosas a la cama y se fue a dormir…_

_Fin del flashback…_

Trixie despertó a Kord. Pronto ya había cavado el túnel de escape. Trixie arreglo su compu y hackqueo las cámaras sin dificultad. –Trixie a Eli. ¿Me copias?

–te oigo fuerte y claro. ¿Puedo entrar?

–sí, puedes, Blakk está en su oficina. Oí que va dar una reunión en 20 minutos.

–gracias Trix. Shane cambio y fuera

–Trixie cambio y fuera. –

Eli vio q' los guardias de Blakk entraban a la Fortaleza. _–ya es hora. –_ Eli entro y vio que todos iban hacia el salón principal. Ahí, todos los matones de Blakk estaban reunidos. El Diablos Nachos, Twist, Quentin etc. La reunión empezó, claro, con Blakk caminando con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Empezó a hablar, cada palabra dicha, cada hombre temblando del miedo. Eli entendía más el plano, el arma secreta, su plan. Eli tenía su auricular encendido, toda su banda podía oír lo q' Blakk decía. Eli quedo sorprendido, el plan de Blakk era demasiado peligroso, pero al terminar la reunión, todos aplaudieron y dieron gritos de aprobación. Eli no lo hizo, por suerte Blakk no se dio cuenta. Eli miro de reojo a Twist, quien al parecer, estaba triste, serio como siempre, y atento a lo q' le decía su tutor...

Eli salió de la Fortaleza de Blakk, sin saber q' Twist lo estaba viendo. _–déjalo ir. Este plan es demasiado peligroso… –_ pensó Twist. El regreso a su cuarto, Loki en su hombro. Por suerte Blakk no había visto a Twist salir.

Eli fue directo a su meca, seguido de Trixie, Pronto, y Kord. El túnel de escape había servido de mucho. Pronto había descubierto un gran arsenal de babosas malvadas y mecas corruptas. Necesitaban más a Doc q' nunca en ese momento, pero… tiene q' cuidar a Bajoterra junto al Clan Sombra.

–fue terrible el plan de Blakk. Tenemos q' detenerlo pronto.

–ya lo sé Trix, pero esa nueva arma se ve demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que analizar los planos de nuevo, y el resto… bueno, vendrá en su momento. Tenemos q' descansar ahora. Es tarde. – Trixie asintió y miro de reojo a Kord, quien estaba va de bostezar en todo el camino. Pronto estaba dormido en su meca, la cual seguía corriendo. –tenemos que apurarnos Eli ahhh… Pronto ya está dormido y yo ahhhh… estoy a punto de hacerlo también. – dijo Kord entre bostezos. Eli asintió. –podríamos transformar las mecas, pero veo q' despertaríamos a Pronto y el estaría de mal humor todo el día de mañana. – Eli sabia q' cuando Pronto no dormía bien, el se ponía de un humor terrible. –pero yo si lo hare, y transformare la meca de Pronto también, te aseguro que no sentirá nada. – le aseguro el troll. Eli levanto una ceja. –si claro, pero se él se queja, no me culpes a mí. – le informo Eli. Kord rodo los ojos y cambio la meca de Pronto. Al parecer se había profundamente dormido y no se despertó cuando su meca se transformo. Kord hizo lo mismo y enganchó su meca con la de Pronto. Eli también transformo su meca al igual q' Trixie. Los dos vieron como Kord y Pronto pasaban en frente de ellos, dejándolos atrás.

Al llegar al refugio, Kord subió a Pronto a su hombro y lo fue a dejar en su cuarto y se retiro a la de él. –noches chicos

–Noches Kord. –dijeron en unisonó Trixie e Eli. Ellos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, con unas simples buenas noches. De ahí, todos se quedaron dormidos.

Con Shinai y Karina…

Shinai todavia estaba en su posición de meditación, durmiando, Karina seguía en una bola. Nova junto a ella, pero despierta. Nova tenía hambre así que fue a la mochila de Karina y empezó a buscar un pedazo de carne cocido o carne seca. Por suerte, encontró un poco de carne seca y se la comió. Fue a buscar un poco de agua y regreso con Karina y Shinai. Mañana iba a ser un gran día para la joven Shane…


End file.
